fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC21
is the 21th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 4th part of "Shibuya Trip Arc". In this episode where Cure Amaterasu got her first Daikoujin form, Taiyou Amaterasu. Plot * Transcript Short synopsis: The fight against Cure Sakuya may end dramatically, and Rosette was seriously injured. Having heard the desperate tears of her rival, Juliet will meet her late mother briefly in her mind. It was then a new transformation awakened in Juliet as a sun appear in a dark sky: Taiyou Amaterasu! Full synopsis: While Esther goes into insanity, Juliet had a vision of her late mother, she roared with rage while her first Daikoujin Omamori appeared suddenly and received it, she can acceded to her first Daikoujin Form, to the surprise of all. She had defeated the Ayakashi so easily with the new attack, Burning Sunrise, while Hermione got her new eyes after being healed from blindness thanks of her Inner Flames. Esther was completely destabilized, defeated and lose her transformation. However, Juliet is out of the control of herself and about to killing Esther. But Rosette manages to stop Juliet by hitting her face with her own fist, everyone are surprised. Juliet returns into her normal-self and regain consciousness. Byakko resume his human form, and revealed that he is actually Ion Fortuna. He confesses the truth that it was Cain who was truly responsible for the two murders on him and Astharoshe, they are reincarnated as the Shikigami-Fairies after deaths. Esther burst into tears of relief and eventually reconciled Rosette. However, Cain could not accept and was attempts to kill Esther. Just as Rosette tries to defends Esther, she accidentally pushed Esther from the skyscraper's terrace. Rosette save Esther from the deadly fall and send her to Chrno, but she lost consciousness. A female Shikigami-Fairy that look like as a Thunderbird, who saved Rosette from the deadly fall, and finally leaves by revealed the name of "Raijin: the Shikigami of Thunderbolt". As Rosette is dying, Hermione sheds her Healing Tears on her wounded body to healed her. Major Events * Suzaku has regain her sight after being healed from blindness. * Cure Amaterasu got her first Daikoujin form named "Taiyou Amaterasu", after she receives her first Daikoujin Omamori. * Taiyou Amaterasu has defeated Cure Sakuya and used her new attack, "Burning Sunrise". * Juliet had problems to control when she was Taiyou Amaterasu, but Rosette manages to stop her by hitting her with her fist in the face. * It was revealed it's actually Cain who is truly murdered Ion and Astharoshe which accused Rosette instead 6 months ago. * It was revealed that Byakko's true identity is Ion Fortuna. Trivia * Into one of the Shounen cliches, the characters scream when they become more powerful, as is the case with Juliet. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, the struggle in fights and complicated situations all the time can be quite hard. That’s why a main protagonist goes crazy or berserk, or even change into a powerful monster, since he can’t handle the pressure or too much power any longer. Friends and comrades should try to keep safe distance, as most of these gone-mad characters don’t flinch from hurting people who are actually close to them. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, when the Precures is about to lose or die, they rise again stronger than ever, thanks to his will, the "burning desire to win" (Nekketsu). Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Aosagibi is a heron covered by a blue fire, it's an old black-crowned night heron transforming into a youkai. Its feathers fuse into shining scales that give off an iridescent blue light in the dark of night. The breath is also said to release golden powder into the air that collects to form a heat-less fiery light, though this light eventually dissipates in the wind. The harmless creature is said to flee from human contact, retaining the normal heron's shyness. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu / Taiyou Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya Mascots * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Inaba / Astharoshe Asran * Raijin Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Abel Nightroad Villains * Cain Nightroad * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tres Iques * Mary Spencer * Catherina Sforza * Seth Nightroad Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Shibuya Trip Arc Category:Beginning Saga